


Sentimental

by Leni



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Wasn’t there an age limit for blushes?





	Sentimental

**Author's Note:**

> @thatvermilionflycatcher asked Granny/Gepetto + “Things aren’t the way they were before.”

“Europe?”

Gepetto chuckled, thinking that in all the years he had known Margaret, it was the first time he’d managed to surprise her. He raised the glass he had just asked her to refill into a one-sided toast. “Italy, to be exact.”

Margaret’s eyebrows rose expressively. “That’s far for a first trip.”

“You mean, after switching realms a couple of times?”

She laughed, conceding the point.

“It seems a waste, to have been brought all the way here, and stick to one town.” He shook his head, laughing at himself. “Listen to me. Quite the adventurer, aren’t I?”

“If it’s adventure you want,” Margaret pointed out, “you don’t need to leave at all.”

Gepetto nodded, pursing his lips. Storybrooke was a magnet for trouble. “Still,” he said quietly, a little disappointed at her lack of interest. “This is different.”

“Hmph. Different isn’t better.”

Her dry tone made him fiddle with the rim of his glass. “I’m still curious,” he told her, then felt the need to explain himself. “You spend some time listening to my son’s stories about his travels, and see if you don’t want to visit this world properly.” She gave one of her disapproving huffs at that last word. Gepetto didn’t remark on it, aware that his boy had truly done little in the ‘proper’ manner, before he’d come back home. “Things aren’t the way they were before, Margie. The town line is open to anyone who wants to see what’s outside this town.” He gave a little shrug, smiling sheepishly. “Call me sentimental, but I want to see this country a part of me loves so much, even if I’ve never set foot there.”

Margaret considered that, then made a reluctant noise of agreement. “Never would have caught me cooking for a gaggle of strangers, before Storybrooke,” she said before she passed a fond gaze over her diner, “but this old place is in my bones now.”

That had been their lives for the last three years, always fitting the new pieces in - and being surprised when one was already slotted in place, impossible to move.

“Ever thought to leave, Margie?”

She laughed, shaking her head. “Old wolves stick to their lairs, my friend. Where it’s warm and cozy.”

Gepetto shifted and took a long gulp of his wine. “It’s summer,” he said, low and quick, “so it will be warm; whether it’s cozy, too…” Wasn’t there an age limit for blushes? “We can figure that out.”

There was a beat of silence where she stared at him. Then…

“I’ll need to get a passport.” She frowned. “Damn Regina for not including them in the curse.”

Gepetto grinned, relieved, and didn’t mention that neither Snow or the Black Fairy had thought to give them more paperwork than the absolutely necessary. “It’s not very hard to get one.”

“And first I’ll need to get Ruby here. The other girls wouldn’t know how to go about managing the two businesses.”

Gepetto nodded, not minding the delay in the least. “It’ll be good to see her again.” Encouraged by her agreement, he put a hand over hers. Public shows of affection were not the norm in their relationship, as both of them were reserved and had grown old in a world where romance was saved for the young, but he figured that this was a special occasion. “You are really coming with me.”

Margaret smiled, eyes soft. “I really am.”

 

The End  
19/03/18

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, please?


End file.
